Fraternal Obligations, and Other Such Nonsense
by RosylaGypsy
Summary: Now that they are brothers, Kurt and Finn have certain unpleasant duties to uphold. Namely, embarrassing the hell out of each other. One-shot, some mentions of Klaine.


____

__

_I can't get enough of Finn and Kurt brotherly fic. This is just a quick little snapshot that probably takes place over the Christmas break. Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: Don't own Glee._

* * *

Although their new house was nice, it wasn't the most welcoming place on a Saturday morning. Finn had barely been awake for five minutes, but he'd already tripped over at least six unpacked boxes, and gotten lost on the way to the kitchen. And when he finally made it to his destination, he was met with yet another unexpected surprise.

Kurt. In the kitchen. Dressed in pajama pants and a _Wicked _t-shirt (that Finn was positive Rachel also owned, and oh he really can't be thinking about Rachel right now), after 10:30 am.

It was rare to catch sight of the Kurt Creature in its natural environment, pre-wardrobe and makeup. It was even stranger to see him perched on the bench, his legs swinging back and forth in time to the radio, grinning at the phone in his hands like it was a signed photo of Lady Gaga.

Mostly, Finn was just concerned about the fact that he was sitting directly over the bread cupboard.

He grunted something that perhaps aspired to be "Good morning."

His step-brother glanced up and replied vaguely, "Morning."

"Dude. Toast."

"Excuse me?"

"Toast."

"I don't speak toast, Finn. Please switch to English, French, or Na'vi."

"Na'vi? As in, blue Indian Na'vi?"

"Shut up. It's apparently the preferred language of all-boys schools, and David and Sam have far too much in common. Tragically, I can now understand short phrases." His attention was quickly recaptured by another text message. Finn squinted. Did he have stubble? _Scary_. He was beginning to suspect that Kurt was maybe an alien, or a pod-person, and he totally couldn't deal with his step-brother being a pod-person so early in the morning. Not before breakfast.

Giving up on the whole communication thing – 'cause Kurt was clearly being difficult about it on purpose – he picked Kurt up around the waist and lifted him bodily off the bench.

That got his attention. "FINN!" he squawked. "PUT ME DOWN, YOU, YOU – OVERSIZED MUTANT LABRADOR!"

Finn didn't comply right away, just for revenge. That would teach Kurt to get in between him and food, and call him mean names. "Tell me who you're texting!"

"None of your business!"

"Fine, I'll guess. Is it . . . Blaine?"

Kurt struggled to free himself. Since he wasn't actually the size of a preteen girl anymore, Finn put him down before his arms gave out. "It's Blaine, right?"

"So what if it is?" he grumbled, but there was the gooshy smile again. Finn had never met the mythical Blaine, but had for some time suspected that he was actually a wizard or something, given that he could make Kurt's fundamental personality do a complete 180 just by existing.

"No reason," he shrugged, getting bread out of the cupboard. "Just making sure I got the right guy, if he ever needs beating up."

Kurt gave him major bitchface. "That will _never _be necessary."

"Sure, whatever. But if it ever is, Puck and Sam want in. And Mike too, probably. And Artie will like . . . run him over or something."

"I don't know whether to be touched, insulted, or embarrassed on your behalf."

"How 'bout thanking me for being such an awesome big brother, and having your best interests at heart?" This too was kind of strange – bantering like brothers, not tense, kind-of-friendly allies with bad history. He sort of liked it.

Kurt rolled his eyes so hard that Finn's retinas ached in sympathy. "Fine. Thankyou, Finn Hudson, for patronizing me in a totally unnecessary way, and referring to yourself as the elder brother despite the fact that I'm three and half months older."

"I'm taller, that counts for something."

"You're taller than the Christmas tree, and no, it doesn't. Incidentally, while the sentiment is appreciated, I really do mean it when I say it's not necessary; Blaine is a perfect gentleman and would never hurt me."

Finn paused in his breakfast-making to look at Kurt. "He really makes you happy, huh?"

Kurt blushed and ducked his head. His thumb brushed gently over the phone screen. "Yes."

"Awesome. I'm glad." He smiled at Kurt, and Kurt's sort-of smiled back a bit shyly, and it was a real nice moment. Then he cleared his throat and said, "So, have you like, had gay sex yet?"

The look of absolute horror on Kurt's face would have been amusing, except Finn was 90% sure that it was about to turn homicidal and he really ought to run away before Kurt bashed his head in with a frying pan. Thankfully, he was saved by Kurt's call ringtone, which immediately distracted him from his murderous intentions. _Thankyou, Katy Perry_.

Finn watched, fascinated, as Kurt actually took a few seconds to smooth down his hair before answering the phone. That was kind of confusing, but on the other hand, Rachel had always seemed to know when he had food dangling from his mouth when they talked on the phone. So maybe it was a psychic thing for girls and gay guys. "Good morning, Blaine," Kurt finally answered in a smooth, composed voice. "Yeah, I'm good. Just hanging around, making sure my stepbrother here doesn't blow up the kitchen again. Fraternal duty and all that. So how are you?"

Finn leaned over the counter. "He has stubble, you know!"

"FINN!"

Burt appeared moments later to find Kurt chasing his brother around the kitchen with a frying pan clutched in one hand, and his cell phone in the other. Kurt was shrieking bloody murder, and Finn was laughing his ass off. The man sighed. _Goodbye, Saturday mornings_.

* * *

_Thanks for reading, and have a nice day :)_


End file.
